Welcome to Your New Home
by Lici
Summary: FINISHED! How does one feral man cope with Ororo choosing the other guy? Thanks for all those who reviewed and will review!
1. Coming to America

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Ororo's history is different in this story. She wasn't a goddess, just a thief. It's still kinda movie verse.  
  
  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl about 17, dressed in a clothes that were about 3 times the size she should wear, walked along the crowed streets of New York. She had been in the city once, when she was just a baby. Nothing that would help her. She stopped a passing man and she asked him to show her to the nearest bathroom. The man ignored her. Ororo sat down on a stair and tried not to cry. #Here I am, all alone in some strange place. I can't find a bathroom and no one will help me#. Ororo had stowed away on plane that was headed for America. She didn't want to leave Africa, but she had been caught stealing from one of the American tourists and the only place she had found to hide in was a cargo plane. Luckily, she had learned English, so she wasn't completely screwed but for the time being, she had no where to go. Ororo's stomach growled. #Goddess I am so hungry#. She saw a man walking by, his wallet poking slightly out of his pocket. #Thank You#, she stood up and followed the man. When she was right behind him, she [pretended to fall, taking the man down with her. Grabbing his wallet, she quickly slid it into her coat's pocket.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" she tried to get up "I was walking and I-OW" she grimaced as if she was hurt, Ororo looked around, a few people had stopped to see if she and the man were okay, but most of the people kept walking by, not wanting to get involved. #Thief Heaven, next time I can skip the theatrics# she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, are you okay?", the man asked pulling her up to her feet.  
  
Ororo bit her lip as if she was in pain. "Yes, I am fine".  
  
"Okay," the man walked off.  
  
Ororo watched him go and thought, #that was way to easy#  
  
**  
  
Ororo walked into a small café and sat down. She had gotten 4 other wallets in the past hour. She had a total of 800 dollars, one of the marks had been carrying 500 dollars in his wallet.  
  
"what'll it be Sug?", the waitress asked her.  
  
Ororo glanced at the menu. She couldn't read it. "Do you have any specials?"  
  
"Yep, we have the soup and salad for 2.50. and we got the Hamburger plate for 4.50."  
  
"I'll take the soup and salad,"  
  
"what kind of soup? We have White Potato or chicken noodle"  
  
"Chicken noodle." #White Potato? What the hell?#  
  
"To drink?"  
  
"Could I get that?", she pointed to a girl sitting at the bar, who was nursing a strawberry shake.  
  
'Strawberry shake," , she wrote the order down, "that'll be about 10-15 minutes."  
  
Ororo handed the waitress her menu and leaned back in the booth. She looked out the window and saw a girl walking towards the café. One Ororo had never seen before, but knew the girl was going to talk to her.  
  
The door to the café chimed when the girl opened it. She walked over to Ororo's table and sat down across from her. The two stared at each other for about 5minutes before Ororo spoke, "Can I help you?"  
  
The dark haired girl laughed, "I guess"  
  
Ororo furrowed her brow and said, "What I mean was, Why are you sitting at my table?"  
  
"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time.", the waitress walked over and sat Ororo's shake down.  
  
Ororo grabbed it. "You still did not answer", she drank a bit of the cool liquid and shivered, #This is really good, what did she call it? a shake?#  
  
"I am here to see something. Are you Ororo Monroe?"  
  
"Yes, I am, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Raven Darkholme, but my friends call me Mystique", She grabbed a spoon and took a taste of Ororo's shake. "Oh, this place makes the best shakes."  
  
Ororo pulled hers closer to her, "You could get one if you want one"  
  
The waitress came back with Ororo's order, Mystique eyes the waitress's name tage. "Um…Betty? Could you bring me a hamburger platter and a Chocolate Shake?"  
  
"Same check?"", Betty asked.  
  
"Yes", Mystique said.  
  
After Betty left Ororo looked at mystique. "Who said I was to buy for you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm paying."  
  
Ororo relaxed. "Oh, alright.", Ororo picked up her spoon and began to eat.  
  
"Now, Ororo let me ask you something, I hear you can make it rain. Is that true?"  
  
Ororo dropped her spoon and stared at Mystique, 'How do you…?"  
  
"Ororo, did you think you got into America with out a little help? That tourist you stole from was a contact of my boss's. My boss brought you here, why do you think it was so easy to get onto that plane?"  
  
Ororo was in shock, "So you mean I was sent here, for a reason?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are." She looked around, the place was almost empty. 'What we call here, a mutant. One of the more powerful I hear. You see, how old were you when you realized your power?"  
  
"I was thirteen."  
  
"About the time you got your period?" Ororo gave Mystique a puzzled look. "Um…your monthly bleeding?"  
  
"Oh, yes. That is when I found my ability to make it rain. But I haven't really tried to use it…..on purpose"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I do not know how to control it."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help you out. Any way, mutant's are human's whose cells have mutated to give them abilities."  
  
"What abilities? Like the weather?"  
  
"well, that's what happened in your case, but in mine, it's different. I can take on a person's physical characteristics."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'll show you when they aren't any people around."  
  
Betty brought Mystique her food, "Now, enough talking. We have to hurry, Magneto expects us to be back in about an hour." 


	2. At Magneto's

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
  
  
After the two finished their meal, Mystique guided Ororo to a small airport. There, the two got aboard a helicopter, that would take them to Magneto's lair. The two stayed quiet the whole ride over. As soon as the helicopter landed, Mystique got out, and made a motion for Ororo to follow, "Ororo? Now, Magneto is going to tell you everything you need to know, and he's going to do it a lot better than I did back at the café."  
  
Ororo nodded. "But why does he want me? What do I have to offer?"  
  
"Like I said, you have the ability to control the weather, or you at least will after we train you. We could use some one like you fighting for our cause." Mystique stopped and opened a door.  
  
"And what is your cause?' Ororo asked Mystique, not noticing the man sitting at the metal desk.  
  
"Our cause is your cause Ororo.", Ororo turned to face the man. 'Ororo Munroe! Delighted to finally meet you. I think you and Mystique have already gotten to know one another. This man to my left is Mortimer Toynbee, also called Toad"  
  
Ororo nodded at the green crouching man. He cocked his head to the side and snapped his tongue out, grabbing the door behind Ororo and Mystique and slamming it shut.. Ororo jumped. "I see why"  
  
"And the man to my left is Victor Creed. AKA Sabretooth."  
  
Ororo looked towards the man, her jaw dropping at the sheer size of him. #He's huge # Victor stood completely still, watching Ororo like a hawk. "What's your mutation?"  
  
Victor looked to Magneto, who answered for him, "Sabretooth, has a healing ability. He also has very keen senses, kind of like a dog." Sabretooth's eyes narrowed at that. " He also has amazing strength"  
  
Ororo nodded. "Magneto? Why did you bring me here? And how did you know where to find me?"  
  
Magneto smiled, going around the desk he put his arm around Ororo, leading her out the door, "I found you Ororo, through in old colleague of mine. we thought it would be best if we started to recruit mutants from all over the world. So, together we created a machine called "Cerebro" that allowed my friend to use his power to find Mutants from all over the globe. After we had compiled a list of mutants that could help us, Him and I began to realize we weren't fighting for the same thing any more. We parted ways, and ever since then I have been trying to recruit as many of the mutants we had found. Now, Mystique and Toad have been with me for about a year. Sabretooth, has been here since Xavier was" Magneto had led Ororo across a series of metallic bridges and walkways. They soon arrived at large metal door. "You can stay here for the time being." He opened the door, revealing a medium sized room with only a bed and a desk in it. "if you decide to stay, we will get you some more things, but for now this is all you need. Now, Mystique!"  
  
"Yes?" she stepped closer to him and Ororo.  
  
"see if you can help Ororo get a shower and some better clothes."  
  
Mystique nodded, and pulled Ororo down the hall to her room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Now, don't you feel better?" Mystique asked Ororo.  
  
Ororo looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight, light blue t-shirt, and a pair low rider jeans. Her long hair pulled back into a braid "I don't know, it's kind of tight."  
  
"Well, that's how they wear clothes here. Now me, I don't even wear clothes….do you want to wear what I wear?"  
  
Ororo turned around and looked at the now naked, blue skinned Mystique. "I think I will stick with these."  
  
Mystique smiled, "Well come on, Magneto wants to see what you can do"  
  
**  
  
Mystique led Ororo out into a clearing, there waited Magneto and Toad. Magneto smiled at Ororo's new appearance. "Much better! Now, Ororo I want to see just how powerful you are, do you think you could show us….an example?"  
  
Ororo shrugged, "I'll try, but I haven't really done it before"  
  
"That's alright, just do what you can."  
  
"Okay…I think you should hold onto something though."  
  
Magneto and Mystique complied, grabbing on to the gate that surrounded the clearing. Toad sat perched on the gate, not believing the girl in front of him could do any harm.  
  
Ororo walked into the middle of the clearing. Holding out her arms, she looked up to the sky. Slowly, her eyes began to fog over. Above the group, lightening began to flash, followed by loud claps of thunder. Then the rain began to pour. Slowly at first, but it began to pick up speed. Toad looked to Mystique, "Like a little bit of rain ever hurt someone." Mystique bit her lip, holding back a smile. Just then, a bolt of lightening hit a tree not more than ten feet away from Toad, knocking him across the clearing. After that weather began to recede. And Ororo fell to her knees.  
  
Magneto clapped his hands. "Beautiful!".  
  
Mystique laughed and went over to Ororo, "That was amazing."  
  
Toad picked himself up off of the ground, and groaned, "What are you talking about? She almost killed me." He made his way back to the others.  
  
"I know, it would have been fantastic had she actually gotten rid of you."  
  
Toad glared at Mystique, and headed back inside.  
  
Ororo looked over to Magneto, "I hope he isn't hurt."  
  
"He'll live, Ororo, now I think you should get to sleep. We'll begin your exercises tomorrow, so you'll want to rest up." Magneto went the same way as Toad.  
  
"Come on Ororo, I'm beat."  
  
"Beat?"  
  
"Tired. Come on." Ororo followed Mystique back to her room. "Good night. Ororo." She headed down the hall to her room.  
  
"Good night Mystique."  
  
  
  
**  
  
It was about 2 in the morning when Ororo woke up. Clicking on the light in her room, she looked around, hoping there was a bathroom connected to her room. There wasn't. "I'll just have to wait till morning." She went to lay back in her bed. "I can't wait, I have to" she got up and pulled on the t-shirt mystique had given her but she couldn't find the jeans. "I'm just going to mystique's room." She told herself. Hoping she wouldn't run into any one in the hall, Ororo slipped out of her room. She walked a little bit down the hall and stopped at the first door she saw. #Is this Mystique's room?# she thought. Carefully, she opened the door, finding pitch black. She walked in a little, "Myst-"  
  
Suddenly, Ororo was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the room. The next thing she knew she was being pushed against the wall, someone holding her by her neck. Ororo grabbed the arm that held her, trying to hold herself up. Her attempts did no good, as the hand only tightened around her neck. #I'm going to die# Ororo thought, just as the hand loosened and Ororo fell to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?", a deep voice growled.  
  
"I…" ", she coughed a couple of times, "was…..look....ing…for a bath…room"  
  
A light flicked on, stinging Ororo's eyes. "There's one through that door." The voice said. Ororo opened her eyes, there standing about five feet away from her, was Sabretooth. He was facing away from her wearing only a pair of loose sweat pants. Ororo didn't move. He turned around and stared at her. It was then Ororo realized she was only wearing Mystique's t-shirt and a pair of panties.  
  
Ororo wrapped her arms around herself. "Where…was the bathroom?", he motioned to the door with his chin. Ororo got up and walked quickly by him, trying to ignore his open staring. As soon as she was inside the bathroom, Ororo looked at her reflection in the small mirror above the sink. #it's really hot.# she thought to herself, noticing beads of sweat making their way down her face. 


	3. Discovered

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, why would I be writing FAN-fiction?  
  
  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
  
  
Victor sat down on his bed, #That was the girl from Africa?…..I hardly recognized her#, he had only stopped choking her because of the engaging way she had smelled. He had known Mystique's shampoo and soap, but under those coats was a scent he couldn't quite place. #It's like the rain……Just after a good rain#. Victor watched the door waiting for her to come out #What was her name? Aurora?# He didn't have much time to think about this as she soon stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you, I'm sorry if I woke you.", Ororo hurried past him to the door.  
  
Victor stopped her, "What's your name?"  
  
Ororo kept the front of her turned away from him, looking over her shoulder, she said "Ororo". She paused for a moment then left the room.  
  
"Ororo".  
  
  
  
**  
  
The next few days went by fast., Mystique and Toad took it upon themselves to show Ororo around the entire complex. Ororo had caught on to the basics of what went down around this place, but for some reason, she always felt as if someone was watching her. And every time she would look around to see if someone was, there was no one there. Little did she know she was right.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Victor sat in the work out room, he had just ran about 5 miles on the treadmill and was cooling down. Though his mutation kept him fit by nature, he felt that a little exercise never hurt any one. As he was sitting he found his thoughts drifting back to that night, when that girl from Africa had snuck into his room. #She's so young and innocent, why is it I can't get her out of my head? # Victor knew that there was a big age difference, and Ororo wasn't even legal yet. He shook his head, #Nothing will ever come of it, she's just new, and new people intrigue me#. Just then Ororo walked into the room with Mystique. Ororo was dressed for a work out and Mystique was in her normal attire of nothing. Both of them apparently hadn't known Victor was there. He eyed Ororo from behind, #If she was older…..#  
  
Just then Ororo whirled around. She saw him and gasped. #He's so large……#  
  
Mystique turned towards where Ororo was looking and smiled, "Hey Vic! What are you doing?"  
  
"I just finished my workout….I am just leaving."  
  
"Alright" Mystique grabbed the still quiet Ororo, pulling her towards the bikes.  
  
Victor stood up and wrapped the towel he had around his neck. He walked past the two of them on his way to the showers. As he passed them he inhaled deeply, catching the special fragrance that Ororo had. #She smells so…to young# he told himself, shutting the bathroom door, #Too young#  
  
  
  
**1 month after Ororo's arrival**  
  
  
  
"Raven?", Ororo called through the busy mall. #Where the hell did she go?#. Ororo saw a bench, standing on top of it she looked around. There was no sign of Mystique anywhere.  
  
#I'm going to kill her, I do not like being in crowds enough as it is, now I have to find my way back on my-#  
  
Ororo screamed as the heel of her shoe broke, causing her to fall off of the bench. Before she could fall she was caught by someone.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?", the guy who grabbed her asked, setting her on the floor.  
  
Ororo sat down on the bench, taking off her shoe to examine it. "Yeah, thank you for", Ororo looked up to see boy about her age, with red reflective glasses looking at her."…..saving me" #He is handsome.#  
  
"No problem. Sorry I couldn't do the same for your shoe." He pointed to the now broken heel.  
  
"That's alright…." She looked down, #Mystique where are you? I am not good with new people#  
  
"I'm Scott, what's your name?" he said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm Ororo."  
  
:"that's a cool name…" #Wait a second……white hair…..blue eyes..# "Hey, what's your last name?"  
  
"Munroe…..Ororo Munroe."  
  
"How….are you from Africa?"  
  
Ororo looked at him sharply, Scott grinned #Wait till I tell Jean……wait where is she?#, "My bo-…..a friend of mine has been looking for you."  
  
Ororo was about to ask why, when suddenly, Mystique ran towards her, she was being chased, she yelled, "Ororo! Move your ass": She ran passed.  
  
Suddenly, a tall red head dashed by, she was obviously chasing Mystique. "Scott! Call the prof!"  
  
Scott jumped up and said, "Mystique," he turned back to Ororo, "How do you know her?"  
  
Ororo stood up with him, 'How do you?"  
  
It was then Ororo realized who she had been talking to. #he's one of Xavier's people.# she began to run, he easily caught her. "Wait, Don't go. I need to-"  
  
"Get your hands off of me." She hissed.  
  
"Wait you don't understand, we're the good guys."  
  
Ororo shook her head, "Let go of me" a rumble of thunder was heard.  
  
"What did Magneto tell you?", Ororo tried to pull her arm away.  
  
Scott just pulled back. Ororo didn't want to shock the cute boy that was holding her. But if he did not drop her arm she was going to. "he told me enough, how Xavier….let go of my arm.", The once subtle thunder boomed.  
  
Scott looked up and dropped her arm. "Ask him what his mission is." Ororo began to run towards where mystique had gone. Scott called after her. "You will see what I am talking about."  
  
Ororo stopped moving away from him. Turning around to face him #what is his mission?# in all of the time Ororo had been with Magneto, she had never gotten a clear message as to what it was. "What do you mean?"  
  
She didn't have much time as the red head who had been chasing Mystique came back. "I caught up with her, but the bitch got a couple of hits on me……is this?" she said to Scott, pointing towards Ororo.  
  
Scott nodded, "This is Ororo Munroe. Ororo this is Jean Grey"  
  
Ororo nodded, #I have to get Mystique….Magneto said the X-men were the ones against us…..but these guys don't seem that bad.#. 'I must go." She turned and walked away.  
  
Scott called after her. "Remember Ororo, ask him."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Mystique sat in the back of the helicopter, #Where the fuck is she?#.  
  
Ororo walked up to the helicopter, "Mystique? You here?"  
  
"About fucking time Ororo! I thought those guys had you." Mystique said, leaning out of the helicopter. "Where were you?"  
  
"They had me…..detained for a few moments…I tried to look for you, then decided to come back here." She climbed in.  
  
"Hey pilot !? Start her up.."  
  
Ororo looked out the window, watching the blades slice through the air. #Why didn't they seem as bad as I picture them?…..Magneto told me they were the ones who were stopping him…..but from what?#  
  
"Ororo? You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Mystique, I am fine."  
  
** 


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: OH MY GOD! I just found out that I do not own X-men. AND I don't have any affiliation with them! My whole life has been a lie!  
  
  
  
Oh, and I am pulling the separation of Magneto and Xavier totally out of no where. Considering they never go into it that much in the movie (and this is movieverse) I am just doing what flows well.  
  
  
  
4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
  
  
"Come in, Ororo! Don't just stand there. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you Magneto ."  
  
"Well sit." He pulled a chair out by using his powers. "Mystique told me you and her and a run in with the X-men. How did it feel? Seeing the competition?"  
  
Ororo fidgeted in the cold, metal chair. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…..Magneto, why did you break apart from Xavier?"  
  
Magneto's smile diminished into tight frown. "I am not fond of discussing that Ororo but I will. See I wanted to ……."  
  
**Then**  
  
"Erik! What are you doing?", Xavier grabbed the gun from Magneto's hand.  
  
Sitting in front of Magneto, were several men, all who had they're backs to him, kneeling on the ground.  
  
"I'm killing them. As they did so many of ours"  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No Erik. These men have done wrong, but no one is justified in killing anyone."  
  
Magneto grabbed the gun from Xavier, "You really are naïve. No one, is going to except us." He shot the seven men. "The only way to survive is to dominate."  
  
"Erik, What have you done? They were all surrendering!". Xavier looked at the men, all of them dead. "You are not what I thought you were Erik."  
  
Magneto laughed, "Xavier, don't you see? We are the future! They are the past. The less of them the better."  
  
"Erik, calm down-"  
  
"I Will NOT calm down. I am tired of seeing these…..imbeciles running things. It is time for homo-superior to take charge. And we can not do so, if you are deterring us."  
  
Xavier held out a hand, "Erik, please."  
  
Erik shook his head, "I am Magneto now.. Don't forget it" he raised the gun and aimed at Xavier.  
  
Xavier kicked out and knocked the gun from Magneto's hand, and delivered another to his stomach. Magneto held out his hand, pulling a pole that once held up a fence from the ground. "Good bye, old friend."  
  
Before Xavier could turn move, the pole hit from behind, piercing right in the lower part of his back.  
  
  
  
**Now**  
  
"……..Somehow, he managed to get out of the waste lands. He went home to Westchester. That is where he began the X-men."  
  
Ororo stared at him. #He isn't even ashamed. He's not even…I can't stay here. I…..#  
  
"Now, Ororo why did you want to know this?", Magneto asked, his head tilted to the side.  
  
"I wanted to know what you are fighting for. I never clearly….knew."  
  
Magneto smiled, "I am sorry that I never got around to explaining. I assumed you knew…..Ororo are you alright?"  
  
#If he could turn on an old friend like that…..what would he do…if I disagreed with him?#. his voice snapped her to attention. "Yes, I….am."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine….really." she rose from her seat. "I am going to go…..rest now."  
  
"Good, tomorrow we will begin on your flying capabilities."  
  
Ororo nodded, and hurried as subtly as she could from the room.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo sat in her bed. #I have to get out of here….but what about mystique? Toad?……Ororo, they have been here for a year. They know….NO….not them…..I…I need to leave.# Ororo got up and went to the dresser that had been added to her room. Pulling out a few changes of clothing. #I won't be able to fly with a suitcase…everything I take…will have to be worn….# she looked around the room. #What else could I take?#. there wasn't much…all she had were clothes and some makeup she had bought at the mall earlier that day. Ororo looked down at herself, she had pulled on all of the undergarments she had, knowing those would be the most important things. She then pulled on a pair of jeans and another, but she had to tie the third pair with a belt as she could zip them up. She put about 5 shirts on and decided that was enough. Ororo went over to the bed and pulled out the remaining 400 dollars. That would be enough to get her a hotel room for a night or two. Ororo went to leave her room. and wished she could leave a note. But she could not write a single word. She went over to her desk and pulled out the diary Magneto had bought her, saying that each girl should have a place for her thoughts. On the first page, she drew a cloud with a bolt of lightening leaving an island. She ripped out the page and left it on her desk. She then tucked the Diary in between a layer of pants. With one last glance around the room, she left.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo sat at the edge of the island. She could make out the lights of the city, but she knew she would not be able to make it. She saw the helicopter, but knew that would make to much noise. Gritting her teeth she said a small prayer to the goddess and took to the sky.  
  
**  
  
It had taken some time, but Ororo got across, as soon as she landed, she passed out in the sand. 


	5. Finding Storm

Disclaimer: Do I own X-men? Well, I didn't yesterday…..and sorry to disappoint you, but I still don't.  
  
  
  
5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
  
  
Victor watched as Ororo flew away. He knew that he should have stopped her, or at least tried to. But, he was aware that it was best that she'd gone, before he did something he would regret. And though Victor did nothing to stop Ororo, he felt something. It wasn't really sad or disappointment, both of those feelings Victor knew well. This was a feeling he did not know. He shook his head, and walked back into the complex, not knowing that for the next ten years, a part of him would always carry that emotion.  
  
  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
"Hey? Missy? You alright?".  
  
There was a pounding in Ororo's head, and whoever was yelling at her was not helping.  
  
""Hey!" something poked Ororo in the side, causing her to open her eyes. Looming over her was an elderly woman, dressed in tattered clothes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ororo got up, rubbing her head. "Yes, I am alright." The sun was shining something horrible, causing the pain in Ororo's head to throb. "I just fell asleep last night."  
  
"Well you better move on, this here is my spot, and I ain't one to be messed with!", with that, the woman placed the old, torn Safeway bags she was carrying down.  
  
"Alright, I will go", Ororo stood up and tried to remember what had happened in the night. She walked towards the stores. She had gotten about 20 ft when some one grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around, standing before Ororo were two kids about a year older than her.  
  
"Well, lookee here What do you think we have here Max?"  
  
"Looks like we have a runaway, Mike."  
  
"That's what I thought…she's kinda chunky though."  
  
#I do not have time for this.# Ororo began to walk away from them. Only to be stopped.  
  
"Hey where you going? We saw you sleeping there, we were going to go wake ya, but then that old hag showed up, chasing us out of her spot.", the one called Mike stood in front of herm flashing a cocky grin.  
  
"I am on my way home. I just needed a nap.", Ororo tried to pass again.  
  
This time Max stopped her. "Hey, why don't you hang out with us? We could find something fun to do…..once we get you out of all those clothes you are wearing."  
  
'Yeah. Why are you wearing so much? We don't even have a clue as to what you look like under there?….Hey Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many layers you think she has on?"  
  
"Don't know Mike"  
  
"Hmmm……Guess we'll have to find out." Mike reached for Ororo. A bad move on his part.  
  
Ororo grabbed his arm with her left hand and brought her fist up to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. She dropped his arm and tried to run. Max grabbed her right arm and swung her so that her back was pressed to his chest, catching her left arm.  
  
"What are you gonna do now bitch?" Max whispered into her ear.  
  
Ororo looked around, it was as if though all for the people who had just been there were now gone. Mike got to his feet holding his jaw. With some aid from the wind, Ororo kicked up, swinging herself, behind Max. catching Mike's face with her foot. When she landed she kicked the back of Max's knee. Sending him to the ground.  
  
Ororo took off running.  
  
**  
  
Jean and Scott were playing pool in the rec room, absentmindedly listening to the TV when an intriguing story was on.  
  
"Police are looking for a Teenage girl, about 16-20 yrs old. The young girl apparently attacked two local boys."  
  
The screen cut away to a boy. "Yeah, we went up to her, asking her if she was okay and when she didn't say anything, Mike tried to…you know…put his hand on her shoulder when she snapped! She began to attack us and Now mike's got a screwed up Jaw. All we were trying to do was help."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I bet they were helping alright. Change the channel." Jean turned back to the table and took a shot at one of her striped balls. Steering the white ball to hit it perfectly. "yes! Scott?" she looked back  
  
"Look!", There on the screen was a police sketch of what the girl looked like. A Girl with blue eyes and white hair. "Jean? Get the Professor"  
  
"If you have any information on this girl please call the number on your screen, Police are afraid she may be harmful to herself and others."  
  
  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
  
  
Ororo sat crouched inside of a dumpster, hoping no one would find her. She heard voices coming and knew she had to get out of it. #If they get me here I'm as good as dead.#  
  
Don't say that Ororo.  
  
Ororo turned around, finding no source of the voice.  
  
we wouldn't want you dead.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly the lid of her dumpster lifted, Staring down at her was the girl from the mall. "I'm Jean. And I'm right here. Come on, we got to get you out of here." She reached her hand in. Ororo stared at it. "Come on!" Ororo grabbed it.  
  
  
  
**Back at the Mansion**  
  
"……that is what my goal is. Unlike Magneto, I have a respect for mankind. I want Mutants and Humans to live together…in peace…." Xavier smiled at Ororo.  
  
Ororo stared at her hands. "You want me to join….your school?"  
  
"Yes. I believe you will be a valuable asset."  
  
"No…I can't even-"  
  
"Read? I know Ororo. I will teach you. Among other things. I will help you learn to control your powers."  
  
Ororo looked up at Xavier. "But I have no money to-"  
  
"That is alright Ororo. Neither do most of the students here……What do you say.?"  
  
"I would like to think about it." #I'll leave during the night.# Ororo told herself. #I don't need this place.# 


	6. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would like to though….some day….  
  
  
  
This chapter starts a few days prior to the movie, Kay?  
  
  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Ten years Later.  
  
  
  
"Ororo!" Jean yelled running down the hall. 'Ororo!"  
  
Ororo stopped, "Jean? What's the matter? Are you alright?"  
  
"I need you to sub for my class. Scott and I are going away for the weekend!"  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"He just came and told me to go pack! We are going to Colorado! Vail!"  
  
"Vail? How long has he been planning?"  
  
"I don't know a month or so, so can you?"  
  
Ororo let out an exaggerated sigh, "What do I have to do?".  
  
"You won't have to teach them anything, just let them have a free hour. You just need to watch em. And we should be back before Monday, so you won't have to do it after today."  
  
#Good# Jean taught the English class, and though Ororo learned to read and write. She had never been that good. "Alright I'll do it, just go have fun."  
  
Jean grabbed Ororo and hugged her. "Thank you so much! I'll bring you back something!". She took off down the hall.  
  
Ororo smiled after her friend, It had been ten years since Ororo had come to the X-men's and she had never left. There had been some things to get used to, like the fact she had to fight her former friends in battle, but after the first year the awkwardness faded away. Ororo also learned to control her powers and though she had a late start graduated from high school and earned a teaching degree. She had been teaching at the school for about a year now, her subject World History.  
  
Ororo walked to Jean's class room and sat down waiting for the class to arrive.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"…What?"  
  
"Victor? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who the fuck's this?"  
  
"You always did have the nicest attitude."  
  
"…..Magneto?"  
  
"My you are a smart one."  
  
"Why? It's been…Hell, It's been 7…8 years"  
  
"I know, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xavier was in his office when a person sped past his office door, "Ororo? Where you off to?"  
  
Ororo stopped and backed up to face him. "I was looking for Scott and jean, I wanted to say good-bye-"  
  
"They are already gone."  
  
"Oh….What are you working on?", Ororo walked further into the room.  
  
"oh, this Tuesday, Jean and I have to go and debate the "Mutant Registration" act. I am just going over the details"  
  
"I see, how do you think it will go?"  
  
"….I'm not sure Ororo…..all I know, is that if it passes, no good can come from it."  
  
Ororo looked down, not wanting the Professor to see her even the slightest bit upset. "I better go. Its only us watching a houseful of teens."  
  
"Alright Ororo."  
  
**  
  
Victor stood next to Magneto as he showed him pictures of a girl. "this is the girl I want you to get. She is a key part to my plan, and you are the one who I know can do this….Can you?"  
  
Victor almost laughed, "Of course I can handle it. What is her mutation?"  
  
"She can absorb people's life force, and if it is a mutant, she can take on their powers for a short amount of time."  
  
"How good is she at controlling it?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, she can't. Which means do not touch her skin, she could kill you."  
  
"So, where does she live?"  
  
"That is where I am stuck. See she used to live here," He points to the southern part of a United States map. "However, she has run away."  
  
"right, I'm the only one you know that can do this?, don't feed me bullshit."  
  
"alright, I need you to track her down. As far as I can tell you are alright at that."  
  
#Alright?# "I'll get her. I should have her in a couple of days."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Scott and Jean return  
  
**  
  
Ororo sat on her bed wondering what fun Jean and Scott were up to. She had no attraction to Scott. She did have some feelings for him when she was a teen, but those feelings had passed over the past ten years. But, she wanted what Jean had. Someone to love her, the way Scott loved Jean. Not like she made it easy for the would be love interests to find her. She was always at the mansion, she never went out. Except maybe a time or two with Jean and Scott.  
  
Suddenly, steps were on her stairs and Jean burst into the room. "Hey! I'm back!"  
  
Ororo got up, her defenses up as she hugged Jean. "Hey! How was it?"  
  
"Fantastic! I brought you back something." She set down the small bag she was carrying and began to rummage around it it. "Ah, here it is!", she handed a tissue wrapped package to Ororo.  
  
Ororo smiled as she unwrapped it, "Jean you shouldn't have….Oh". it was a small wind chime that was made up of clouds. The largest cloud was in the center and several small ones hung from it. "How sweet. I can't believe you got me this. I thought you were going to give me a one of those tacky shot glasses or something." She turned away from Jean, holding her new prize up.  
  
Jean's smile faded, she threw a smaller package back into the bag. Jean rolled her eyes, going to Ororo's side "Jeez Ororo get me some credit."  
  
Ororo laid the wind chime on her bed. "So, where's Scott?"  
  
"Downstairs talking to the professor. Oh! That reminds me, we have that debate to attend the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, he mentioned that. Are you worried?"  
  
"I am, just a little. I mean, could you imagine? Every mutant having to reveal themselves?….I could kill the guy that thought this up."  
  
Ororo went and sat down on the sofa in her room. "I'm sure it will be alright. I doubt everyone one voting will agree with this senator Kelly's point of view."  
  
"I don't know Ororo. I hope you are right."  
  
  
  
**After the Debate**  
  
Scott was rubbing Jean's shoulders as they watched the news, a shot of senator Kelly flashed on the screen. Jean shut off the TV.  
  
"I can't believe that man Scott. The way he talked about us…..You know, he mentioned Kitty's powers….he said what was to stop her from walking into a bank vault or into someone's house. I wanted to scream at him, that Kitty would never do something like that. Then he started in on the Professor's powers and I-"  
  
"Ssshhh, don't think about him….just relax." He began to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
She leaned back. "That feels nice…..I can't stop thinking about that!" Scott dropped his hands from her shoulders. " I saw inside of his head Scott…" she turned to face him "…he will not rest until this act passes."  
  
"Jean, why dwell on it? I have confidence that those people will not let this pass. Why don't you?"  
  
"I don't know Scott…I just…I can't help but worry." She laid his her head on his chest.  
  
"Jean you have to….you always worry about things…things you can't change"  
  
Ororo appeared at that bedroom door. She knocked on the frame, disturbing their little tryst "You guys? The professor wants us."  
  
"Alright Ororo, Scott and I will be done in a minute."  
  
** 


	7. Familiarity

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, I really like them.  
  
  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
  
  
Jean and Scott walked into Xavier's office, Ororo was already sitting down. "Professor? You wanted to see us?", Jean went and sat down next to Ororo. Scott sat on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Yes Jean. I just finished a Cerebro scan and I found something quite interesting, Just outside of Laughlin city, there is a pair of mutants traveling together, one is a young girl about 17 and the other is an man age I couldn't determine, Now these two are being tracked by one of Magneto's old accomplices, Sabretooth. He is about-"  
  
Ororo's head shot up at the sound of that name. "Sabretooth? I thought he stopped working with Magneto."  
  
Jean and Scott looked at each other, wondering why Ororo was suddenly so anxious.  
  
"Yes, he did, but I think Magneto has hired him to track the others, Now I need you and Storm, to go and intervene before Sabretooth gets to him." He said to Scott.  
  
"Alright, where are they?"  
  
"Here are their coordinates, and the direction they were headed,", He handed Scott a sheet of paper. "Jean, you will stay here and prep the lab in case of injury. Alright?"  
  
"Of course." She got up. "I'll go start now. "she hurried away from the room.  
  
"We should go now Storm, we don't know how close Sabretooth is to finding them….Ororo?"  
  
Ororo had dazed off, she snapped to attention at the sound of her real name, "oh, sorry, yes we should go" she got up, following Scott.  
  
**  
  
Victor sniffed the air, he could tell the girl had just been through here. He noticed fresh footsteps in the snow, that seemed to have appeared out of no where. Victor sniffed the air again, this time getting a scent of someone else, a scent he recognized but couldn't put his finger on. He also noticed, that there were two sizes of footprints, the larger ones only appearing for a small section of snow, then disappearing. The smaller ones stayed, heading in the direction of the tire tracks. "He ditched the girl, good, she'll be easy to get." He followed the steps. But he soon stopped, the steps now disappeared back into the tire marks. "He left her, then he picked her up again.". Victor looked at the road, he noticed that it turned slightly, "if I cross through the forest, I could cut them off. He, and took off running into the woods.  
  
**  
  
"Storm? Will you take over for a second?….Storm?……Storm are you listening? Ororo?", he almost yelled her name.  
  
Ororo jumped, "I'm sorry Scott, I guess I got distracted."  
  
"You guess? Ororo I called you four times before you listened…here take over for me, alright? I need to double check if this is the right spot." He shook his head, and leaned back after Ororo took over. He glanced at the paper. But he felt he had to pry. "So? You going to tell me why you are acting so odd? I've never seen you like this Storm. Are you okay?"  
  
Ororo kept her eyes on the land below her, she clenched her teeth, #I knew he would notice.# "I'm fine, I just….i don't know….Wait there they are!" Ororo was happy for the distraction, "They seem to be fine."  
  
"Alright, bring the plane down over there." Scott eyes Ororo, #If she thinks this is the end of our conversation she is very wrong#.  
  
The plane landed perfectly and the two got out, waiting for the truck to appear. It didn't. Ororo looked at Scott, he nodded and the two headed towards the place they had seen the truck.  
  
**  
  
Victor sat behind a tree, #Those two better show up soon.#. Victor knew he didn't miss them, as the tire tracks in the snow were not fresh, they also didn't match the tires of the truck he was looking for. He had found a tree near the road that was slightly rotted at the base, and with his strength it would be no problem to push the tree over.  
  
Suddenly, the truck appeared, Victor stood and waited for the time to push. #NOW# he jumped and pushed at the tree, it fell over with a satisfying crash, hitting the car and sending the man out of the truck. Victor smirked, and headed towards the truck, when the guy stood up. #How the hell did he survive that?#  
  
"You Alright?……Hey kid? You alright?", the man spoke.  
  
"I'm stuck!", the girl inside the truck yelled. The man walked towards the truck. Victor stayed still, waiting to see when it would be his best time to strike. Suddenly, the man stopped, and sniffed the air. #What the fuck's he doing?#, just then the man released a set of claws. Victor shook his head, #Not time like the present# he thought as he leaped catching the man by surprise, he grabbed him and threw him into a tree. When the man got up, Victor hit him with a branch that had fallen, smacking him right into the truck. The man's claws went back into his hands. Victor threw down the branch and headed towards the truck. He was almost there, when the wind changed, pummeling him with the snow that had now begun to fall in earnest. He turned around, his eyes blinded by the snow, he sniffed, # ….I'd know that scent anywhere….# he hadn't smelled that scent in forever. He didn't have time to think though, when he saw a red light appear, he instinctively jumped up, heading back into the forest.  
  
  
  
** 


	8. Face to face

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the people who own X-men. If I did, so much would be different……and not necessarily for the better.  
  
  
  
Sorry if scenes from movie aren't perfect. This chapter starts the day after Rogue takes Logan's powers. I may jump around a lot, to certain scenes. Tell me to stop if it confuses you. The only reason I am doing so is cause I can't find my movie and I don't want to screw it up to much.  
  
And I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for being so late in updating  
  
  
  
And to Halle Berry (am I spelling her name wrong?) and Jennifer Connelly. I am so glad you guys won Oscars. (not like they will ever read this any way…..but maybe they are……)  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Logan turned around in the chair he was sitting in, "What?"  
  
Ororo smiled, shaking her head. "Are you always this polite?"  
  
"What do you want Storm?", he said. Turning back to face the TV screen.  
  
"I'm just seeing if you are feeling alright….since last night."  
  
"I'm fine, the professor already checked on me."  
  
Ororo went and sat down in the chair across from him. "I know….So, what have you been up to?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you want to know?", he took a swig of his beer, his eyes drifting down Ororo's body.  
  
Ororo pretended not to notice his gaze, #it doesn't mean much, he was doing the same thing to Jean yesterday….still….# the way he looked at her made her feel somehow…good. "Logan, I was-"  
  
"Ms. Munroe?", Bobby came up to the two.  
  
"Yes Bobby?", she stood up and Logan dropped his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen Marie? I can't find her anywhere. I was supposed-"  
  
Logan stood up, "what do you mean you can't find her anywhere?"  
  
Bobby instinctively took a step back from Logan, "Well, she wasn't where we were going to meet for lunch and she wasn't in her and Kitty's room,"  
  
"I'll go ask the professor if he's seen her." Ororo started to walk out of the room.  
  
Logan stared at bobby, and headed after Ororo.  
  
**Jump to where Cyclops and storm are leaving to find Rogue**  
  
  
  
"Where's my motorcycle?", Scott asked Ororo as they were leaving.  
  
"Scott, I don't think that is the most important issue at hand", she went over to one of the cars and got in.  
  
Scott went over and climbed in starting the car up. "I think that asshole took my bike." He pulled out of the garage.  
  
"Scott, why do you have a problem with him?"  
  
"Well other than the fact that he stole my bike…..He's an asshole! I offered to shake his hand, he doesn't except it, he's hitting on Jean and….UGH!…..you can't honestly tell me, you think he's a good guy. Can you?"  
  
Ororo turned this thought over in her head. "Well….I think he would make a great member for our team and-"  
  
The car sped up. "What?! He would-"  
  
"Scott? Don't interrupt me. I also think he hits on Jean to get a rise out of her and you. Especially you. And he's handsome" Ororo added the last part for laughs knowing that it would get Scott.  
  
There was silence"….Handsome? You think that ugly sack of shit is handsome? Grubby and Creepy yes, handsome no"  
  
"Why Scott, I do think someone is jealous.", Ororo hid her grin behind her hand.  
  
"WHAT? Jealous of that guy? Are you high? I wouldn't be Jealous of him I'd-"  
  
"Scott, slow down, we are almost there."  
  
"I am not jealous of him."  
  
"Alright." Ororo's smile faded, #But watch out for him Scott#. Ororo could tell that Jean was intrigued by Logan, and she did not want one of her oldest friends hurt.  
  
Scott quickly parked and the two headed into the building. Ororo went to the ticket Agent and Scott headed over to the schedule.  
  
Ororo got in line, and was soon to the window, "Hello, I was wondering if…."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Victor sat out side of the train station with Toad. "So, why are you still around?, Toad asked Victor.  
  
Victor growled low in his throat, "I had to, Magneto wouldn't pay me unless I did something else for him."  
  
Toad nodded, then shook his head, "But, I thought you made up for the first screw up….you know when you killed that Henry guy….why are you still around."  
  
Victor clenched his teeth, "Don't you ever shut the fuck up?". He didn't want Toad or any one else for that matter to know why he was still around. He grabbed Toad's arm and looked at his watch, "They should be here by now." He stood up and headed through on of the side doors. Toad scaled the wall.  
  
Victor went through the door, he got about fifteen feet before he smelled her. #Ororo…….where are you?# His eyes searched the room and he saw her, her back was to him as she was talking to the ticket agent. All rational thinking flew out of his head when he saw her. He picked up his pace, and when He reached the line she was standing in, he picked up and threw the people standing there out of his way. He stood behind her waiting for her to turn around.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"….about my height, brown hair….", The ticket agent paled and moved to the back of his booth. Ororo furrowed her brow and then she saw something In the glass, she slowly turned around.  
  
  
  
**  
  
When Victor saw Ororo's face he blinked in awe. #She's changed so much….not the girl I once knew.#. He then realized he had to do something. And the first thing that popped into his mind was to grab her. His arm shot out and grabbed her throat lifting her a few feet of the ground.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo's eyes widened as she saw Sabretooth, #Goddess, he hasn't changed in- " his hand grabbed her neck lifting her off the ground. He was choking her as bad as he could have. His hand held her jaw more than it did her neck. But the pain was horrible. He leaned forward and whispered, "Scream for me." Into her face. #Why do I feel a rush of déjà vu?#. Suddenly, Scott's beam tore through the ceiling of the train station. Ororo remembered what they were supposed to be doing, and began to summon up her powers.  
  
  
  
**  
  
# Ororo….so fucking beautiful….what the fuck?#, Victor felt the hair on his body standing up on end, he looked upward, and roared as a bolt of lightening connected with his body, sending him through the air.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo looked to where she had sent Sabretooth, she held her neck coughing. #Why…did he have to do that?# she asked herself. #the way he looked at me…was exciting…# Ororo came back to her senses, #What am I saying? That was Sabretooth!…where's Scott? # she quickly got up went to a now sitting down Scott. "Come on Scott." She put her hand on his shoulder, "We have to find the others."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Victor laid on his back, #Fuck me that hurt….#  
  
Suddenly, Toad appeared, "Stop messing around." He sneered. #I know why you stayed# Mortimer told himself as he hopped away.  
  
Victor snarled at him. And made his way to his feet. #This ain't over Ororo/# he told himself as he followed Toad to Magneto.  
  
  
  
** 


	9. Preparing

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, nor do I own anything else. If I ever gave you the impression that I do, I am so sorry that you are crazy.  
  
  
  
P.S. Did that disclaimer make any sense?  
  
Oh well, Oh and I rented the movie so no more jumping around. Well, I will skip parts of the movie that I don't think are important.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
Victor walked next to Magneto through that newly destroyed Train station. #Ororo….she looked so…I can't even explain it.# the three men walked though the doors to find a crowd of policemen. Toad and him exchanged n amused look. #This should be good# Victor thought.  
  
**  
  
Ororo helped Scott to their car, reaching into the glove compartment, she found a pair of his sunglasses. "Here," she reached over and placed them over his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Ororo. Are you okay? I saw Sabretooth grab you and I panicked.". he reached over to inspect her neck.  
  
Ororo smiled, reaching up to her neck and batting his hand playfully away. "I'm fine. I hope rogue and Logan are okay."  
  
Suddenly a huge crash was heard. Scott looked out the window. "Oh my god!",  
  
"What?" Ororo leaned over him. "Goddess."  
  
Outside the station, there was a crowd of policemen, in front of them were two cars, that were now upside down. Suddenly, all of the police's guns were ripped from their hands and were now pointing at the men and woman who were just holding them. Suddenly Victor's hand shot out, and grabbed Magneto's neck. "what's Sabretooth doing?" Scott said as he got out of the car.  
  
"I don't know", Ororo climbed out also watching as Victor held Magneto's neck and said something to him. Toad said something also.. #Did Victor have a change of heart?# she thought. Then Toad began to make his way towards the parking lot.. "Look Scott" she pointed to where Toad was headed..  
  
Scott looked over and nodded, "Who is Toad carrying?".  
  
Ororo squinted, and gasped, "It's Marie."  
  
Suddenly a gun went off, Ororo looked around but no one was on the ground.  
  
**  
  
"Care to press your luck Charles?", all of the guns cocked. "I don't think I could stop them all."  
  
*  
  
Scott tried to head towards Magneto but Ororo stopped him. "If he sees you, he will kill those men and women."  
  
Scott reluctantly stopped, "Can't you conjure up some wind?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, "No, he could release the triggers before anything big enough hit him.….You can't control the size of your beam with out your visor can you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ororo sighed as Victor's hand fell away from Magneto's neck and Toad made his way back to Magneto.  
  
*  
  
"Still unwilling to make sacrifices, that's why you're weak.". A helicopter flew over and landed in front of them. "Good bye Charles" And the trio climbed in. As soon as they were up in the air, the guns fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Come on Scott. Let's go home", Ororo climbed back into the car.  
  
**Back at the Mansion**  
  
Logan stood in front of a mirror and splashed his face with water. "You said they wanted me", he told Xavier as he turned around.  
  
"I made a terrible mistake….his helmet, it's somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was to late.".  
  
Logan shook his head and made his way passed Xavier and Ororo. "Where are you going?", Ororo asked him as he went passed.  
  
"I'm going to find her."  
  
"how?", Xavier asked.  
  
"The traditional way, Look." He stormed out of the room.  
  
Ororo followed him. "Logan….You can't do this on your own."  
  
He didn't stop in his steps. "Well, who's gonna help me? You? So far you've all done a bang up job."  
  
Ororo raced down the stairs. "Then help us, fight with us."  
  
That stopped Logan. "Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-man? Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant! The whole world out there is full of people who hate and fear you….and you are wasting your time trying to protect them?…I've got better things to do." He turned and walked a few steps before he stopped again. "You know, Magneto's right, there's a war coming….are you sure you're on the right side?"  
  
Ororo lifted her chin, "At least I've chosen a side."  
  
Logan shook his head and walked away. He opened the front door. There was Senator Kelly, he looked horrible. "I'm…Looking for Dr….Jean Grey."  
  
**A few hours later.**  
  
"Senator Kelly is dead", Ororo said, bursting into the room.  
  
Xavier shook his head slightly. "I'm going to find her…" he looked up at Logan and Scott, "Settle this."  
  
Ororo watched both of them, and couldn't help but notice hoe Jean seemed to be watching Logan. 'Logan? I need to speak with you.", Ororo stared at Jean, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jean said with her mind. What?  
  
Ororo shook her head, I've known you for how long Jean? I know when you like someone with that, Ororo moved out of the room.  
  
Logan followed her. As soon as the two were out of hearing distance, Logan grabbed her arm, "What is it now?"  
  
Ororo stared daggers at him, "Let go of me!" she pulled his hand off.  
  
'Well, what is it?"  
  
Ororo sighed, "listen. I know, how you want to go running off to find Rogue. But, you need our help in this. I don't care any more if you join our side or not. But you will not go running off as soon as we find out where Rogue is, Alright? We don't need you screwing this up. Because our priority Is no longer Rogue,"  
  
Logan laughed, "I wasn't planning on it. but…what are you going to do if I go?"  
  
Ororo's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you would enjoy a lightening bolt up your ass, now would you?", #Whoa, girl where did that come from?# she smiled inside, keeping her face serious. This was one of the first times she ever stuck up for herself, and it felt good.  
  
Logan's eyes opened wide, "well, Ororo…I didn't know someone like you knew how to cuss….was it your first time?"  
  
Ororo was about to say something else when Jean came running out of the other room. "Some thing's wrong with the professor!", Ororo ignored Logan and ran towards Jean, who had started to head down the hall. Scott followed after them.  
  
**  
  
Logan hung back as the others stood around Xavier. "I'm Sorry." He said he said turning around. Ororo watched Xavier for a while, then turned to find Logan.  
  
**  
  
"Logan?", Ororo called. As she exited to elevator.  
  
"I'm out here 'Ro!", a voice drifted in from outside.  
  
Ororo went out the front door, finding Logan on the front steps. She smiled down at him, "Ro?"  
  
He grinned, but didn't look up at her. "yeah,"  
  
"Ro….I can live with it." she sat down next to him. 'Listen…I'm sorry about before. I was just afraid that-"  
  
"I would take off and put all of those people in danger, just to save Marie." Ororo nodded. Logan looked at her. "I may not be the smartest man Ororo, but I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I know, and this whole thing with the Professor….made me realize I wasn't being fair to you."  
  
Logan nodded. "So…how does he look?"  
  
"I think….I hope he will be alright. Jean said it was like over load on his brain. She went to go check out what went wrong. Hopefully, everything will be alright."  
  
Logan lifted his arm and awkwardly put it around Ororo's shoulders. "I'm sure he will be"  
  
Ororo smiled at him. "thank you."  
  
The two sat there for a few minutes, not talking at all. Then for some reason, Logan removed his arm and stood up. Ororo looked up at him, confused.  
  
"What's wrong?", she said as she got up.  
  
Logan didn't have time to respond, when Jean appeared. We know where Rogue is. Come on.", Logan followed after her, with out even a glance back at Ororo.  
  
Ororo nodded. #I see he must have heard her coming…..and…he didn't want Jean to think there was anything going on.#. She sighed. #Well, there goes any hope….that someone would want me#. Ororo took a deep breath and followed after the others.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sabretooth patrolled the east part of Liberty Island, looking for signs of the boat. When he saw something. #Shit, I missed one.# Victor walked up behind the man and sunk his claws into his back, lifting him off ground. In the distance, he could see the boat approaching. Victor threw the man to the side and made his way back towards the dock. He waited for Mystique to show up. #Ororo…where are you?…# he knew if the X-men showed up, Magneto's idea was going to be ruined. But he couldn't help but want them to show. Just so he could see her again. #it's been about 8-9 years since I've seen her last…..that would make her about 25-26 yrs old#. The age gap was still there…..but Ororo was no longer the kid she was when Victor first saw her.  
  
** 


	10. During the fight

Disclaimer: All I want to do is write fan fiction and become a world famous actress. (Notice how owning X-men did not fit in there?)  
  
  
  
Oh, and I am taking some liberty in changing Ororo's fight with Toad. I think she was portrayed as weak in it. So I may change a few things here and there (also it might help my story out a little). And I'm sure no one will mind.  
  
If you do….I'm sorry and please forgive me! (Lici runs off crying)  
  
10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10  
  
  
  
**A little bit later, inside the Blackbird.**  
  
  
  
Logan tugged at his uniform, "You actually go outside in these things?"  
  
Scott smirked, "Well, what would you prefer? Yellow spandex?"  
  
Ororo smiled to herself. She watched as Scott put the jet into gear and slowly pulled up out of the ground. As she watched him, she found her thoughts drifting. She began to think back to the train station, and Sabretooth. Ororo could have sworn she saw some tenderness in his eyes. #it was probably nothing# she told herself.  
  
Ororo?, jean piped into her head.You okay?  
  
Ororo immediately cleared her mind, I'm fine  
  
are you mad at me?  
  
Ororo shook her head Why would I be mad at you?  
  
Ororo, earlier, you acted different.  
  
I'm just concerned for you Jean.  
  
Jean looked over to Logan, You don't have to worry about me, Ororo…..sure the guy is…well, something else….but he isn't my Scott  
  
Ororo smiled,Jean, I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier….when you asked me what was wrong.  
  
Ororo don't worry about it. We are almost there  
  
Ororo nodded and looked to Scott.  
  
"There's the bridge, I'm taking her down…..Storm? Some cover please."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Magneto looked out the window and watched as a dense fog rolled over, covering everything. "Toad? Mystique?" he said into a transmitter. 'stay sharp, we are not alone."  
  
Victor began to leave, #Got to get to her…before-#  
  
Magneto interrupted his thoughts, "And you stay here… once I give my power to the girl I'll be temporally weakened…You'll be my only defense."  
  
Victor stopped and obediently stayed with Magneto, though he wanted to get to Ororo. Before Mystique or Toad hurt her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Someone's here." Logan said to the group.  
  
"where?"  
  
"I don't know….keep your eye open."  
  
Scott was about to say something back to Logan when he left the room. Him and the other two stayed behind. It wasn't long before Logan came back. "Find Anything?" Scott asked  
  
Logan shook his head. "I know someone's here…I can't see them.", With out warning, wolverine released one hand of his claws and went towards Scott. Then, another Wolverine, came out of no where and grabbed him. The two began to fight, when they saw Scott move to hit one of them.  
  
"Wait!", they shouted in unison, One of the Logan's shut the large door, cutting the two off from the group.  
  
Scott asked the girls to back up and was about to hit the door when Toad showed up, Knocking Scott away from Jean and Ororo. He used his tongue and shut the door, leaving him alone with Jean and Ororo. He grabbed Ororo with his tongue and threw her up to the level above them. He turned his attention to Jean.  
  
**  
  
Ororo got up. Looking around she tried to get a hold on the situation. She began to move towards the stairs when she was suddenly face to face with Toad. "Hello Storm " he said, with distaste. His left arm shot out, catching Ororo in the cheek. "How've you been?". He kicked her in the stomach. Ororo fell to the ground, where Toad delivered another kick to her side. Ororo's eyes began to fade to white. Toad grabbed her by the hair and shook his head, "we can't have any storms starting up in here." He pulled her over to the elevator and threw her in, laughing as she fell to the bottom. "Bye Storm!" he moved the pole that had held the doors open.  
  
**  
  
Victor sat on top of the statue of liberty's head, his thoughts only on one thing. "Victor?" his transmitter came through, it was Toad, "I took care of the red head and the weather bitch and I think mystique is keeping that new guy busy."  
  
Victor felt as if the statue beneath him had just crumbled away, #Ororo…I didn't even get to talk to her….#  
  
**  
  
"Vic? You there?", Toad said into the transmitter. When there was no reply, he just shrugged it off and was about to jump down to the lower level, when he heard some noise behind him.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Elevator flew open. There was Ororo, floating in the air, her hair blown back and lightening cackled around her. Ororo floated down to the floor. Her eyes a bright white.  
  
"Don't you people ever die?", he shouted as he ran over to her.  
  
Ororo motioned with on of her hands, causing a gust of wind to knock Toad's feet out from under him. "Apparently not" she told him, delivering a kick to his side.  
  
She was about to deliver another well deserved kick to him, when Toad's tongue snapped out knocking her to the ground next to him. He jumped up off of the ground and laughed, "It's going to take more than a little wind and a kick to stop me Storm."  
  
He went to grab her but Ororo rolled away from him and got to her feet. "Really?". She said, her arms motioning around her, the air in the room began to move.  
  
Toad laughed and headed towards her, but the wind began to push at him, he tried to remain balanced but it wasn't possible. He fell to his feet and began to slide on the floor, his hands trying desperately to grab on to something. Ororo began to walk, the wind growing strong with each step. Toad went through the door way that had just opened up. He lifted up, his back hitting the railing. Above him, Toad could see a storm brewing. "You don't have it in you" he said as he began to blow over the railing.  
  
Ororo looked up at the sky and smiled, "Do you know what happens to a toad, when it is struck by lightening?",  
  
Toad was no hanging on to the metal, his hands slipping, as he lost his grip, his tongue shot out and held on to the railing. He did not answer her question.  
  
Ororo's smile broke into a grin, "Neither do I…..Let's find out!", she rose her hands up and brought down a lightening bolt, sending Toad out into the water below.  
  
  
  
** 


	11. What Once Was Found, Now Is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Or maybe I do. I better check the log. (goes and rifles through some papers) no I don't….i could have sworn…..  
  
  
  
You know what they say, when it rains It poors.  
  
Tee-hee! My dog is running around chasing the reflection of my watch in the light. Dogs. Entertained by the simplest things.  
  
11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11  
  
  
  
Victor looked up to the sky, a storm was starting to form. But he noticed it seemed to be localized right above the statue and the surrounding buildings. #Ororo…..could she be okay?# his thoughts were answered when suddenly a bolt of lightening appeared, knocking him across the head of the statue, right into Lady Liberty's outstretched arm. "Ororo" he whispered as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"Sabretooth!" Magneto yelled as he came down from the arm. "Stop screwing around and get moving!"  
  
Victor growled at Magneto and began to jump don into the head of the statue when he smelled something. "Magneto?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Logan and the others headed up the many flights of stairs. They would have taken the elevator but it was out. Suddenly Logan stopped moving. "Everyone…get out of here."  
  
Ororo stepped up to him. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't move!", suddenly he was thrown across the room as strips of metal began to peel off of the wall, locking the others to the copper wall.  
  
Cyclops tried to knock them away with his beam but it was not possible. The next thing he knew he was bound, right across from his wife.  
  
Magneto floated down to the room. "Ah, my brothers…welcome!" he saw Logan up close. "And you! Why not point those claws in a safer direction" he adjusts the arms of Logan to point towards his chest. Sabretooth came down. Pausing only slightly to look at Ororo. He headed towards Cyclops. "You better close your eyes" Magneto said, watching as Victor grabbed the goggles.  
  
"Storm, fry him!" Cyclops ordered Storm.  
  
"Oh, yes. A bolt of lightening into a huge copper conductor? I thought you lived at a school."  
  
"You son of a bitch!", Logan yelled. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"  
  
Magneto looked at him and paused as if he was really thinking. "Yes. Yes I do…. Now hold on for a moment." He lifted up a transmitter and asked. "Mystique? We are all up….Mystique?"  
  
Ororo wasn't paying attention to him. Sabretooth was busy watching her. And if the circumstances were different. Ororo might have been flattered. But she kept telling herself over and over again #he's the enemy…he'll kill me when he gets the chance#  
  
Jean also noticed the exchange between Victor and Ororo. And she need something pull Victor's attention from Storm. "I've…I've seen senator Kelly!"  
  
Magneto smiled. 'So, the good senator survived the fall…and the trip to shore…he's become even more powerful then I imagined." He walked over to Jean.  
  
"He's dead." Jean looked at Magneto.  
  
"It's true!" Ororo piped up. "I saw him Die." Magneto walked towards her now. "Like those people down there will die."  
  
"Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw? I mean after all. You have done some things in the past that have been questionable. Haven't you Ororo?" h e stared at her. But Ororo refused to look away. Disgusted, he turned from her. "Why do none of you see what I am trying to do? Those people down there…they control our fate, and the fate of every other mutant. Well soon our fate will be theirs!" he nodded his head, as if to confirm his thoughts.  
  
"You are so full of shit! If you were really so righteous it would be you up in that thing." Logan said as Marie's creams for help came into the room.  
  
Magneto stared Logan down and floated out of the room.  
  
Ororo watched the back of Victor as he watched Magneto head out of the room. Suddenly he turned towards her. "Ororo." He whispered. Her name becoming a sort of song for him.  
  
Ororo leaned back as much as her restraints would allow. "Vic- Victor." #Goddess he's so tall.#  
  
Then, Logan's cry shattered the moment the two were sharing.  
  
"Logan!" Jean called.  
  
Victor watched Logan's seemingly lifeless body on the floor. #He's alive# Victor could smell that he was going to be fine. But he wasn't sure how soon. So he went over and grabbed him, ready to chuck him out of the statue, when he attacked.  
  
The next thing Ororo knew was Victor and Logan were struggling above her head. #Let him be alright# Who? Ororo didn't know. She obviously didn't want Logan to die. But a part of her would not be able to handle it if Victor was hurt.  
  
**  
  
Victor peered over the edge. He had just need to get him off of the statue. Normally he would have check to see if the runt was fully off. But Ororo called to him in his mind. He jumped back into the head. He walked over to Ororo an placed a claw on her cheek. "You owe me a scream." He uttered to her.  
  
Ororo's breathing stopped as she took in his face. On any other man his face would have never attracted her. But on his tall muscular body. It seemed perfect. Victor leaned closer to her and was about to seal their fate when Logan jumped back in.  
  
"Hey bub! I'm not finished with you, Jean?"  
  
Jean whispered to Scott. "Scott, When I tell you, open your eyes"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Logan held something out. "You drop something?"  
  
Using her telekinesis, Jean pulled the goggles over to Scott's face. "NOW!" she yelled, and Scott's eyes flashed open.  
  
#NO!# Ororo yelled inside of her head as Victor was launched from the place. Though as soon as the others saw her. Her emotional guards were back up. Though inside. She felt as if she had just had her heart ripped out. 


	12. Logan's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Am I making money through this? Nope!  
  
  
  
12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12  
  
  
  
"Fuck!", Victor said to himself when he woke up. It was times like these he hated the fact he was almost impossible to kill. It wasn't so bad when that fucker was stabbing him in the chest but now he felt as if he had just gotten his ass run over by S.U.V fifty times. He slowly got to his feet and groaned as he felt his bones snap back into place. He slowly sat back down. He wasn't moving till he was healed a little bit more.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Hit it!"  
  
"I'll kill her!", Cyclops yelled at Logan. He turned to Ororo, "Can you get me up there?"  
  
"I can't control it like that. You could go right over it. Maybe I-"  
  
Logan interrupt her, "ten let me go…..If I don't make it you can still blast it."  
  
Cyclops nodded and looked at a shocked Jean. He said, "Jean use your power to steer him"  
  
She nodded and Ororo reached over and patted her on the shoulder, "Hold on to something Ororo stood and held out her arms.  
  
#This is it# she thought, #Don't let us down Logan# Ororo sighed and her eyes began to fog over.  
  
**  
  
Victor carefully got back up to his feet. He looked through the large hole his body had torn through the top of the Ship. He looked up and saw the guy he had fought with fly out of the statue and head up towards the machine where the girl was crying out in pain. Victor could care less. He believe Magneto was crazy and as long as he got paid, didn't care if Erik turned the whole world into monkeys. Shaking his head he made his way out of the boat. #I just want Ororo to be okay# Victor stopped in his tracks. That was the first time that he could remember that he cared what happened to another person. He shook it off and went on his way. #She probably thinks I am dead….and it's better that way…I'll end up being the end of her if I ever see her again.# Suddenly a large boom cause Victor to fall to his feet. "What the hell?" he said aloud.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo flew up to the platform Marie and Logan was on. Not surprised she found a passed out Logan and a shocked Marie. "Marie?" she asked softly.  
  
Marie jerked towards her, "M-Ms. Munroe!….I….L-Logan he.."  
  
Ororo smiled and went towards Marie. "Shh…It's alright" she wrapped her arms around Marie, careful not to touch her skin. And she held her as Marie burst into tears. "It's alright" Ororo told Marie again. Ororo looked at Logan's still figure and with a smile, reached over and moved some of his hair off of his face.  
  
** Two Months Later **  
  
  
  
Ororo marked a big red 40% on top of Bobby Drake's last test, #Poor Bobby, if you and Marie spent a little more time with your books instead of each other…..# she sighed as she put the pile of papers into her top desk drawer and locked it. Moving out of the class room she headed towards her attic room. She got to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a knock at the front door. #Who could that be?# she asked herself as she saw it was 11:35 at night. On edge she walked over to the front door and looked out the peep hole. #Who would have thought he'd knock?# she asked herself as she opened the door.  
  
"Logan." She said with a simple nod.  
  
"Ro." He mimicked her nod. And then grinned. "Miss me?"  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes. "Hardly!" she moved out of the way as he walked in, as he brushed against her Ororo stopped breathing. she regained her composure and moved away from Logan.  
  
"You alright Ro?"  
  
Ororo averted her eyes from Logan and kept her head down. "Oh, I am fine…it's just so late and I'm." Ororo faked a yawn. "So tired!" she moved away from a now puzzled Logan and made her way towards the main staircase. "I'm sure you know where you're old room is" and she practically ran from the sight of Logan. Who just looked after Ororo, and when she had been gone for about a minute or so. He broke into a grin.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo closed her attic room's door and leaned against it. It had been about two months since Ororo had seen Logan, and during his absence only two things had stayed on her mind. One was, when would Logan return? And the other…..well Ororo tried to forget the other man even existed.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Logan sat in his old room and thought about his little encounter with Ororo. He didn't need his sensitive sense of smell to tell that Ororo was interested in him. And with grin he leaned back into the bed, #I could have fun with this# he decided.  
  
**  
  
Ororo paced the room, it was true that after she had first saw Logan she had been attracted to him, and truth was she was still attracted to him. But Ororo was confused. She had felt connected to Logan some how, and it wasn't until after she had met Victor again that she found out why. Logan reminded her of Victor. And it didn't help that Marie had had a little crush on Logan. It just reminded her more of her old crush on Victor when she had first met the Brotherhood. But, Marie's little crush had come and gone almost as fast as Logan had. But…if Marie's had gone away…why wouldn't Ororo's? 


	13. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.  
  
  
  
I'm oh so happy my inspirations came back!  
  
And I love Logan, really I do. But what's the fun of loving something if you can't mess with it once in a while? I'm also in love with the idea for a Ro/Lo couple…..mmm…..  
  
  
  
Oh, and Ororo's history is kinda fuzzy to me. But I think (and I stress think) I got it right.  
  
Also I am making Victor a hell of a lot smarter than the movie made him out to be  
  
  
  
Also, whoever put me on their favorites list Thank you! I'm oh so happy!  
  
13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13  
  
**Morning about 3:00**  
  
Ororo climbed out of her shower, after gently wrapping her hair into a towel, she made her way out to the bedroom, to grab her robe. As she pulled it one she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Ororo? It's me, Logan…Can I come in?"  
  
Ororo looked at the clock on her wall and said, "Logan its three I the morning, what are you doing up still?"  
  
There was silence. "Well, I could ask you the same."  
  
#Touché, # Ororo thought to herself, as she headed towards the door. Making sure the robe was on nice and tight, she pulled it open.  
  
"Couldn't sleep…want to go play some pool?", Logan asked her, his eyes for once, not leaving her face to trail down her body.  
  
Ororo smiled and shook her head, "Hold on, let me put on some clothes"  
  
**Fifteen Minutes later**'  
  
Ororo followed Logan down to the rec room. "So" he asked her as he began to rack the balls. "If you could see one person in the whole world, dead or alive. Who would it be?"  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes, "What kind of question is that?", as she grabbed one of the cues.  
  
"I don't know. It's supposed to show you where your interests are. What you think is most important."  
  
"Well…..I don't know…probably my mother…You?"  
  
Ororo's answer peeked Logan's curiosity. "You never saw your mother?"  
  
"Well, I've seen her, it's just the last time was when I was five" Logan nodded, as if he wanted her to keep talking. "We were in a building, and the next thing I remember, is lying under a heap of rubble, my mother's body just a few feet away.", Ororo turned away from Logan. "My father died in the bombing also."  
  
Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm…sorry Ro. That must have been horrible for you."  
  
Ororo shook her head and turned back to face him, "It's all right Logan…. So….who would you chose?"  
  
"What? Oh, um….Probably the same as you. One of my parents."  
  
"Oh, that's right….I forgot you can't remember…..So, who goes first?", Ororo said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, Do you want to break or should I?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Victor paced in his apartment. He has just gotten back from a job down in Colorado and just like his trip to Orlando, it hadn't done much to clear his mind of a certain white haired beauty.  
  
"Maybe if I just went and saw her…No! Can't do that. Yeah, I'll walk up to that mansion and be all, "Hello! It's me Sabretooth, I'm pretty sure I've tried to kill you before" Yeah, that would work…..God! Ororo why can't you just leave my mind?" he shouted to the rafters.  
  
Than an idea came to him. he would just follow her, and wait till she was alone….and then he'd try to talk to her…….That would work….well maybe after all, Ororo didn't seem like the type of person who would just go out all the time by herself….but Victor felt he had to try something.  
  
**  
  
Jean walked down the hall to the rec room, where every now and then she would hear laughter, with her telepathy, she was able to figure out that Logan had arrived but she has no idea how long he had been here. And she didn't want to peek inside his mind, so she thought she'd try to find him, and they could talk. But peering through the rec room door she found someone else had gotten to talk to him first. "Logan?", She asked as the door creaked open.  
  
"Jean?" Logan said, jumping off of the pool table, Ororo stood up from her chair and for some reason felt as if she had been caught doing something bad  
  
"How long have you been here Logan?" Jean asked, entering the room.  
  
Logan shrugged, "Few hours"  
  
Jean then turned to Ororo, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so Vi-Logan and I ..we played some pool and then we just started talking about different things."  
  
Jean smiled, "Well, its almost 8:00. You guys are lucky its Saturday." She smiled slyly at Ororo, ~~Me and you will talk later~~  
  
As soon as she was gone, Ororo looked at Logan and said, "I better go get some sleep…you should to." She began to leave.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
Ororo whirled around to face him, 'What do you mean?"  
  
"Before…you were going to say something before you said Logan."  
  
Ororo thought back to before, "No, I wasn't…"  
  
Logan shook his head, "Whatever Ro, I know you said something…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he went to put the forgotten cues back on their holders.  
  
"Logan, if I said something, I'd have told you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I would have"  
  
Logan slowly turned to face Ororo. The two stared at each other. And the next thing Ororo knew, Logan's lips were pressed against hers.  
  
#Oh, Goddess, what am I going to do?# Ororo did the only thing she could. She ran from the room.  
  
"Ororo? Ro?" Logan shouted after her. #Shit, I thought that's what she wanted.#  
  
**  
  
Victor had parked a little bit down the road from the Mansion. If any one left the mansion he would know. Suddenly a car started to head his way.  
  
A dark blue convertible was speeding towards him, and he could barely make out the driver, but it was her. "Ororo" and he sped off after her.  
  
  
  
**A little while later**  
  
Ororo sat in a small café, hoping none of the others would come after her. #he must have been getting signals from me all night…I should have just stayed in my room…what was I thinking?#  
  
Just then someone sat down across from her. Keeping her head down Ororo said, "Um could I help…" she looked up to find Victor Creed staring at her. Ororo knew he wasn't going to harm her….#but what does he want?#  
  
"Ororo…how have you been?"  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"It's a question….How have you been?"  
  
Ororo's fear began to leave her. "Since when, have you cared?", he eyes surveyed the café, seeing how hard it would be to get away.  
  
"I've always cared Ororo."  
  
"Oh, really? You didn't seem to when you-" Ororo began to run towards the entrance.  
  
Victor smiled to himself and began to walk after her. "A little disagreement" he told the people who were watching Ororo run away. As soon as he got outside, Victor began to run after Ororo. Knowing that as long as she didn't start to fly, he'd catch up with her easy. 


	14. An Accident

WARNING- Corniest scene of all time.  
  
  
  
14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-  
  
  
  
As Ororo ran through the woods, she could hear Victor behind her, yelling for her to stop. But….how could she? *I know I feel something for Victor….but…..it would never work….I wonder-*  
  
  
  
"AGH!" Ororo fell, her leg catching something on the forest floor.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Ororo wait!" Victor was only trailing Ororo by a 30 yards, and he would catch up with her soon. Suddenly Ororo fell to the ground with a scream. "Ororo!" victor yelled, his pace quickening. He reached her in record time, and fell to his knees at her side, "Ororo?"  
  
  
  
Ororo was biting her lip from trying to hold in the pain, "I…tripped on…something ….Oh, Goddess it hurts" tears of pain were trying to escape out of her eyes, but Ororo blinked them back.  
  
  
  
"Hold on, Don't move…." Victor looked down at her ankle. He pulled p her pant leg and pulled it up a little, Causing a hiss of pain from Ororo, He paused, knowing he was causing her pain, but there was no other way. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the cloth up more, finding Ororo's ankle bent in an odd way. "Fuck Ororo….I think you broke something." Victor began to pull the twigs and leaves away from her leg, trying to free her ankle with out causing her more pain.  
  
  
  
Ororo watched Victor, and though her leg felt as if it were on fire, she couldn't help but feel like she had this coming. "I'm….I'm sorry Victor"  
  
  
  
Victor's head snapped to look at Ororo, "Hmm?" he grunted, as If though she might be lying. "….Why?"  
  
  
  
Ororo looked down, afraid he wouldn't understand… "I shouldn't have ran from you…..Its just….I was so scar-"  
  
Ororo was interrupted by Victor's lips pressing against hers, for a moment, both her and Victor felt whole. But it had to end  
  
  
  
Victor began to press his lips harder against Ororo's lips, Causing Ororo to gasp in pain. Victor continued, his emotions beginning to cloud his judgment "Victor?…..I need medical attention"  
  
  
  
He backed away, "Sorry", He reached around her gently, lifting her as he rose to his feet. But, as she leaned against his chest he smelled something he hadn't earlier…but he recognized it…a smell so offensive he flinched.  
  
  
  
"Victor? What's wrong"  
  
  
  
Victor looked at Ororo's face, it seemed innocent…as if she didn't know what he had noticed. Swinging her up into his arms as gentle as he could, he said, "Nothing Ororo"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Back at X-Mansion  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jean found Logan in the Rec-Room, he hadn't left there since Ororo had left.  
  
  
  
"Logan?…Logan how long have you been here?", She walked into the room, smiling "Marie will be so happy! She was……Logan? Are….are you okay?", her smile faded.  
  
  
  
He looked up at her, "Yeah….You see 'Ro?"  
  
  
  
Jean's eyes furrowed as she thought about his question, "…No Logan…Not since last night…Why?" she went and sat next to him.  
  
  
  
"Nothin'….I just….You know what? It's nothing…I got to go tell Chuck I'm here." He got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Wait Logan…what's-…Oh" a stray thought of Logan's flew into her mind. Flashes of Ororo and Logan hit her thoughts.  
  
  
  
But, as Jean went to follow Logan, Xavier interrupted her ~~Jean? Jean…we have company~~  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Put Ororo down!" Scott yelled at Victor, who was pulling Ororo out of his truck, his hand on his Visor,  
  
  
  
"Scott, if you would calm down, you would see Victor is helping me"  
  
  
  
"What?" Scott asked, his hand still poised to shoot.  
  
  
  
"I went to a café this morning and Victor was there, I ran, and because I ran, I injured my leg. Victor, helped me." Ororo explained this calmly, as if she were talking to a child.  
  
  
  
Scott dropped his arm, "Oh….but why?", he asked, still blocking the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I'm sure Ororo would love to tell you all about it, but She's hurt and if you don't move your as-"  
  
  
  
"Victor" Ororo warned, Victor stopped talking, but his watch on Scott wasn't fazed. "Please move Scott," Ororo asked him.  
  
  
  
Scott moved, his mind was a blur as all of the things he was learning hit him, but he followed after Ororo and Victor.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Med-Lab  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo laid on a examination table, her ankle in a brace, "So Dr. Grey…What is wrong with my leg?" She asked jean as she looked over an X-ray.  
  
  
  
"Well, Luckily, it isn't broken…It's just a very bad sprain, You'll have to stay off of it for a couple of weeks"  
  
  
  
"I guess, that's good" Ororo smiled at Jean,  
  
  
  
"Yes, It is, Now….if you want your pain medication, you will tell me why you were meeting with Victor Creed, AKA Sabretooth." Jean asked, leaning against Ororo's table, her arms crossed.  
  
  
  
"Jean, I wasn't meeting him, We just happened to run into each other."  
  
  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow. "Just happened to run into each other? He's probably been following your ass around since the whole Statue of Liberty incident."  
  
  
  
"Jean….I think….I'm starting to….Well, I always have…but now it's so different….I mean-"  
  
  
  
"For Christ's sake Ororo! Spit it out"  
  
  
  
"I think I'm falling for Victor Creed"  
  
  
  
Jean's eyes stared at Ororo. "Um….Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
Ororo closed her eyes, "I knew it…I knew you wouldn't understand"  
  
  
  
"It's not that Ororo…..It's just…..well…Have you talked to Logan? Since this morning I mean?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Goddess I forgot he was here….He and I talked this morning, and well…it didn't end well….that's for sure."  
  
  
  
"I know Ororo. I may have…"Jean looked away from Ororo "Pe… ked…in… is…nd" Her mouth slightly covered by her hand.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, hell, I peeked in his mind, and I saw pictures of him and you talking and him Kissing you….and I think He feels something for you Ororo"  
  
  
  
"Well…", Ororo sighed, "What am I going to do?….I don't want to hurt Logan, but…what do I do Jean?"  
  
  
  
"Don't ask me Ororo. I don't think I would be much help." Jean shook her head slightly, she went and grabbed some crutches. "Here you go…Do you know how to work them?"  
  
  
  
Ororo scooted to the edge of the table and grabbed the crutches, "I think I can manage it." She tested her good foot, making sure she could handle the pressure, "See?" she tucked the Crutches under her arms, "I can handle it" She began to walk with them, "Thank you, jean…For helping my foot…and Me."  
  
  
  
Jean smiled, "What are friends for?"  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded and began to leave.  
  
  
  
"Ororo?" Jean called, causing Ororo to stop, "I'm here if you need me…No matter what you decide."  
  
  
  
Ororo smiled, "Thank you Jean. That means a lot to me….But I need to talk to….One of them."  
  
  
  
"Well…..After I clean up down here, I'll come up and see how you are…okay?"  
  
  
  
"Alright" Ororo turned and left the Med Lab. Leaving a very confused Jean.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Poll of the Day-  
  
What should Lici do after OATTTH and ANFR and WTYNH?  
  
1) Stick with Vic and Ro!  
  
2) Go into a different pairing! (suggestions)  
  
3) Stop writing all together!  
  
Second Poll  
  
What should Lici do with Poll results?  
  
1)Throw em away! Stick with inspiration!  
  
2) Listen to em!  
  
**  
  
Thank You!  
  
Next chapter should be up in a while. 


	15. Fight! Fight!

15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15

Ororo began to cry, "Victor, don't do that"

"No, Ororo I'm serious. Will you marry me?", he stood up, holding out the ring.

Ororo looked up at him, he had a smile on his face, but in his eyes Ororo could tell he was afraid that she would say no.

"Victor, I don't know. How do I know if you are lying? I can never trust you."

Victor grabbed the back of Ororo's neck, pulling her to him. "Yes, You can, I love you Ororo, we'll run away and get married, come on, My life doesn't work with out you.." He kissed her, pressing his body against hers.

Ororo reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck., and she broke the kiss. And asked, "When do we leave?"

Victor picked up Ororo and twirled around. "is that a yes?"

"No!", Ororo said, causing Victor to stop twirling her. Setting her down he gave her a confused look.

Ororo grinned, "It's an absolutely!"

It had caused some tears, but Ororo managed to say goodbye to Vern, Max and the rest. Ororo promised them that she would come back and do a couple of shows for free. Victor wanted to run off to Las Vegas and get married right away, but Ororo knew that there were some things they had to do first.

Magneto was worried. It had been almost a month since he had heard form Victor. It was weird, ever since the two had played the part of father in law and son in law. Magneto cared about Victor. A knock came to his door. "yes?"

Victor walked into the room.

"Victor? Where have you been? You were supposed to be back 3 weeks ago!"

"I know Erik. But, I found something,"

"What could have been so important?"

"Look out in the hall."

Magneto warily walked around Victor and leaned out the door. there, sitting on a chair, was Ororo.

"Ororo, I'd never thought I'd see you again." Magneto said, going to hug her..

Ororo smiled, and held out a hand, stopping him." You know, just because I came back doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know, I am just glad you aren't trying to kill me", at that Ororo laughed, #forgive and forget# she told herself. #Well actually just forgive, I don't think I can forget everything# and she hugged Magneto.

"Ororo!", Mystique said, coming out of an office across the hall fro Magneto's. "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well,", Ororo held up her left hand. Showing off her ring.

"Oh my god! Vic?" she turned to Victor, his answer was a big grin. "Well, come here" Mystique held out her arms and hugged Ororo. Whispering into Ororo's hear she said. "No offense Ororo, but I never thought I'd be hugging you."

"Same here Mystique."

Toad popped out of a room a little further down the hall. "Now what are all these squeals I hear?", he began walking towards the group.

Mystique grabbed Ororo's hand and shoved it Toad's face. "You owe me fifty bucks."

"What?", Ororo laughed.

"Oh, Mystique that bet is over a year old."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Come on,"

Toad groaned and pulled out his wallet. "By the way, congrats Victor, Ororo.", he slapped a fifty in Mystiques hand.

Magneto grabbed Ororo and hugged her again. "So now you'll actually be a part of our family", Magneto's eyes began to tear up, "Now, I think this is a time to celebrate!", he began to lead the others to the dining hall.

Ororo turned to Toad as they were walking, "Toad, I was wondering, could you show me where Lici's Buried? I just want to see it."

"Sure Ororo.", Toad smiled. Just a hint of sadness touched his eyes, "I'll show you after dinner."

At dinner, Magneto stood up and raised a glass," I would like to take the opportunity to congratulate Ororo and Victor….The most unlikely of all couples"

Laughter had spread around the table. "Ororo," Mystique asked, "Have you told….them yet?"

Ororo's smile faltered. "Truth is Mystique. I haven't talked to them in over a year. I said something's I knew they didn't want to hear and I never returned, I figured it would be best if Victor and I told you first."

"well, what did you say?" Toad asked.

Ororo began her story.

"So I picked up the coat, stuffed it in a pillowcase, so it wouldn't get ruined, and said. "This past month I was Ororo Creed. And I loved every fucking minute of it," then I jumped out the window."

Victor had laughed for about a good fifteen minutes, shocking everyone. Mystique and Toad never saw Victor laugh this hard. In fact, the first time they had seen him grin had been earlier that day.

#Ororo what have you done to our monster?# Mystique smiled to herself. #You made him human!#

Toad had led Ororo to a small clearing. There in the center was a headstone surrounded by flowers. Toad had told her they had been growing there, ever since Lici had been buried. Ororo went and sat down in the grass next to the grave.

"Well, Lici. I did what you told me to do. I didn't let any one walk on me. And now, I'm marrying Victor. Mystique and I are becoming friends and I think I will call Magneto Papa, this time because I want to. Now, all I need is you to pop out of the ground, and help me with my next task. Planning my wedding! Mystique and Papa refuse to let me and Victor elope…….Oh, Lici, I got to tell them, but what will they do? I know I said I hate them. But a apart of me loves them, after all, I grew up with them. I just hope they understand."

Jean walked along the gardens holding Scott's hand. The two had reconciled, and had been married that spring. Jean had wanted Ororo to be her maid of honor, but had settled with her sister.

Jean?

Yes Professor?

Ororo's coming back

"Where is she Professor?", Scott asked.

After Xavier had given out the message, the two had run back as fast as they could. They were all now sitting on the front steps. Even the students all gathered around. Waiting for Ororo to pull up.

"She called about fifteen minutes ago, she should be here….any minute now."

"Here she comes!", Jubilee shouted.

The missing silver convertible, came into the driveway, it's top up. It parked, and out of the passenger's side, came Ororo.

The students all gathered around their old teacher, Cries of "Ms. Munroe!", were shouted.

"You guys!", Ororo said as she hugged them all, "I've missed you so much!"

Xavier cleared his throat, the students ignored him. Logan yelled," SHUT UP!"

The crowd silenced. "Thank you Logan, Now, I think the students should be off. We need to talk to Ororo alone."

Reluctantly, Jubilee and the others left, Marie gave one last hug to Ororo and ran off towards Kitty and Bobby.

"Ororo, I'm so happy to see you!", Scott said, going towards her with open arms. "Its been what? A year?" Ororo nodded. Scott shook his head, "You missed a lot."

"I'm sure I have"

Jean stepped forward opening her arms for a hug. Ororo reached out her hand. With a sad smile, Jean shook it. #Forgive and Forget Ororo# her mind told her. #Whatever# she told it back.

Xavier stayed where he was his chair, Ororo went up to him and hugged him. "I never got to say good bye to you Ororo."

Logan tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Professor, No one did.'

Ororo smiled and hugged him. # Goddess, Please don't let smell Victor #. Ororo had bought new clothes and hadn't let Victor touch her for a few days. Just so she could get passed Logan and his nose. "It's been dull here with out you"

"thank you Logan.", Ororo smiled #Thank you Goddess# she said.

A quick hug to Hank and Ororo turned and faced them all. "Listen, I know it's been over a year and all. But I have something important to tell you." #Goddess give me strength# "I'm engaged."

Jean and Scott smiled at each other, "Who?"

"Ororo! That's great!" Hank said, he turned to the Professor, "Isn't that great?"

Xavier nodded, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Logan stayed quiet but smiled. #My instinct tells me, we ain't going to like who she's with#.

Ororo smiled and pointed to the car. "Him"

The top of the Convertible began to fold back. There, sitting in the driver's seat, was Victor.

Scott was the first to speak. "Jesus", He ran his hand through his hair. Jean stayed silent. Her eyes wide open in shock. She turned to The professor, who had paled.

Hank stepped back and said, "I'm going to the Lab." With that he was gone.

Logan stared at Victor, red rising to his eyes. His claws unsheathed as an reflex of seeing Victor. "What the Hell, are you doing? I know you were mad but for fuck's sake Ororo, That's Victor creed! The man who lied to you! Pretended he was your husband. Any of this ringing a bell? Have you lost your fucking mind? What kind of fucking idiot are you?" Logan stepped closer to Ororo, To think, I spent all of that time looking for you. Just so you could run back to him. You fucking cunt."

Ororo gasped as if she had been smacked. Victor was out of the car inside of a second, and Logan was down on the ground in the next two. He reached down and picked up Logan, throwing him into the building. Cyclops was about to hit Victor with his beam when, "Victor!", Ororo cried, "Stop! he isn't worth it"

Victor delivered another hit to Logan's stomach, and whispered to him, "You're lucky runt, cause if she hadn't stopped me, I would have killed you".

Inside, Logan knew he meant every word.

Victor went towards Ororo. And grabbed her hand. Ororo turned towards the X-men. "I….thought you would understand."

Logan got up, holding his side. "What did you think we were going to do? Drink to your long and happy marriage?"

Ororo smiled, #That's already been done#, she thought to herself. "No, I expected you to at least act happy for me."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and we were supposed act how?"

Ororo glared at her. "I don't know, probably how I acted when you told me Scott proposed to you."

Victor leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Come on, you don't need these fucks". Ororo nodded.

"I am going to go, with my fiancé, If that's alright with you", Ororo walked over to her car and climbed into the passenger side.

"Ororo?", Xavier called.

"Yes?", #Say something positive please#

"Are you sure?"

Ororo smiled a sad smile and nodded. "Good bye." She said to the others as she and Victor pulled out of the driveway.

Victor looked towards Ororo, "Well, It could have gone worse"

"Yeah, but it could have gone better."

Victor shook his head, "Like I said, you don't need them"

"I know, and I really don't. But….I just….had hope"

Victor turned his attention to the road. Ororo tried to hold down her hair. Victor looked at the stereo and realized a CD was in there. Curious, he reached over and hit play.

"Bum Bum Ba dooo"

Victor looked at it funny, "what the hell?"

"Bum Bum Ba dooo"

Ororo laughed, "Its one of Lici's CD's. I must have left it in there…..i don't think I've heard this song before"

Victor began to turn it, Ororo stopping him. "Hold, on, lets listen to it."

Victor looked at Ororo, she smiled the words to Absolute Beginner's seemed to describe them perfectly.

Ororo unbuckled her seat belt, and slid over the bench seat, and laid her head on Victors shoulder.

Victor reached over and turned up the Volume, "I think we found a new song for us, Ororo"

Ororo smiled and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her head. "I love you Victor"

"I love you too"

Ororo reached over and hit the repeat button. And the two lovers held each other close as the small car raced along the highway.

THE END!

It's over.

I'd just like to give a thank you to all of those who reviewed my story, I can't believe I didn't get one flame the whole time I was writing this. That makes me oh so happy! Of course, I am still ready for them flames. Again, I want to thank Rhapsody, for giving me the title and again, THANK YOU ALL for reading my story!

Bye bye.

Always,

Lici


End file.
